Juntos
by DannyU
Summary: Hermione piensa que Draco nunca la ha amado y que todo lo que vivieron fue mentira ¿Draco de verdad no la amó o solo actuo por las apariencias?. Pasen, es un pequeño Song-fic Con la cancion Apareces tu de la oreja de vang Gogh. Dedicado a mi Amiguita Booh


Este es un fic dedicado a mi amiga Booh. Por estar siempre a mi lado en los momentos dificiles, por aconsejarme y acompañarme desde tan lejos, por demostrar que la amistad no tiene edad y que no le importa la distancia, por darle felicidad y risas a mi dias. Por esto y por mucho mas esto va para ti guapa.

Espero que disfruten este Oneshoot. Lo tengo desde hace mucho escrito, asi que perdonaran los pequeños errores. Es un Song-fic con la cancion Apareces tú de la Oreja de Van Gogh

Sin mas los dejo con la historia

* * *

**JUNTOS**

Estoy acostada en mi cama, como siempre, pensando en ti. Un día terrible en la enfermería de nuevo. Tras esa terrible pelea, en la que me enfrente frente a frente a mis peores temores, a ti, a tu voz diciéndome de nuevo sangre sucia y no el "te amo" que sueles decirme todas las noches. Tengo que aceptar que ha sido el mejor tiempo de mi vida, contigo a mi lado, aparentando odio, pero en el interior amor; pero ya sabia yo que todo era una farsa, por eso desde aquel instante en el que te vi apuntándome directo al corazón, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, de todo lo que hicimos, de todo lo que siento, y ahora ya no puedo perdonar esta interminable farsa en laque se transformo mi vida; llena de mentiras y falsedades, llena de tu olor, de tu amor.

_He prometido pedirme perdón  
me he confesado con mi corazón  
me he enamorado de todo mi amor  
me he permitido cerrarme tu adiós_

Cierro los ojos al oír unos pasos, no quiero que nadie se entere que desperté. Los pasos se acercan y se detienen a mi lado; siento una mano acariciándome y sin abrir los ojos se que eres tu. Siento tu olor, siento tu respiración agitada. Me besas en la frente y mi corazón estalla en un cumulo de emociones, como suele sucederme cuando estoy contigo

Escucho tu voz en mi oído diciendo mi nombre. Se que es arriesgado que estés aquí, te buscan los aurores, te persigue el ministerio, pero sin embargo estas aquí a mi lado susurrando que me amas y que todo lo que hiciste fue por mi bien; entonces, sin que yo misma lo intuyera, abro los ojos y me encuentro con tus ojos como tímpanos de hielo derritiéndose ante mi.

_y de repente apareces tú  
mientras me hablas hago que estoy dormida  
te mentiría si negara hoy  
que desde entonces solo sueño contigo  
_

Dices mi nombre entre lágrimas mal fingidas que demuestran que realmente eres un ser humano que siente como todos los demás, me dices que me amas y que nunca en la vida has amado a alguien, que yo cambie tu vida y que logré lo que nadie había logrado: hacerte sentir.

Yo solo te observo, sin decir nada. Sonrío porque se que lo que dices es verdad, lo veo en tus ojos, me dices que no puedes quedarte mucho tiempo. que te comunicaras conmigo muy pronto. Solo te observo queriendo que todo eso de la guerra sea solo un sueño y que me levantaré a tu lado sin que nada haya sucedido. Me miras y me dices que todo es real y que desde el comienzo sabíamos a que enfrentarnos, y de nuevo solo te observo.

A mente llegan imágenes de una vida junto a ti, lejos del mundo, lejos de todo, sin que nadie nos conozca y sin que nadie nos juzgue; entonces tu cara se ilumina y me dices que nos escapemos, que comencemos una nueva vida juntos sin que nadie lo sepa, Que hagamos un mundo en donde solo existamos tu y yo.

_tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
conoces mis secretos solo tú  
comprendes cada gesto solo tú_

Hoy por fin, después de ese infernal encierro salgo libre de esta prisión a la que llaman enfermería. Todos están preparados para recibirme; sé que hay una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, con mis padres, con Harry y con Ron, con todos mis amigos, pero yo no llegaré. En este momento las lechuzas que mandé deben estar informando a la gente que amo, que ya no me volverán a ver mas, que a lo mejor en un futuro me comunique con ellos, pero por ahora me iré para rehacer mi vida con la persona que mas he amado en mi vida.

La enfermera me mira con cara doliente y me informa de algo que nunca pensé que me iba a suceder en estos momentos, una noticia que jamás imaginé. Su cara se entristece al verme y yo intento que la mía lo parezca, pero la verdad es que mi interior se regocija con la noticia. Ella me pregunta sobre la identidad del padre y yo simplemente sonrió melancólicamente, Ahora, ella pregunta que si el padre murió en la guerra y tristemente afirmo mintiéndole con la cabeza. Ella solloza y me abraza en un arrebato de sentimiento y entre lagrima me dice que por eso es que odia las guerra, Familias destruidas, amores inconclusos y gente inocente muerta; Y que yo, siendo tan brillante, siendo la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, he dañado mi futuro con un mínimo error; dice que sufriré estando sola, a lo que yo respondo diciendo que no estoy sola. Ella asiente si entender y me sonríe. Camino hacia la puerta, me volteo y le doy las gracias por todos sus cuidados desde que empecé el colegio y que me alegra contar con ella, pero que por favor no le comunique la noticia a nadie, Me dice que si, que confié en ella. Salgo por la puerta de Hogwarts mientras veo el bulto que en este momento es mi barriga

_me ha sonreído el espejo hoy  
he decidido levantar la voz  
he despedido mis fantasmas hoy  
y me he gustado tal y como soy_

Tomas mi mano y me diriges hasta el traslador con un rumbo que solo tú conoces. Entre los dos tomamos la vieja lata y sentimos algo que nos hala en el estomago, aunque no se si es por el viaje o simplemente por tenerte cerca de Mi, e instituyo que es por las dos cosas.

Aterrizamos en un lugar rodeado de plantas, de flores de muchos colores con una linda cabaña, acogedora. Con tu dulce voz me dices bienvenida a nuestro hogar, nuestro dulce y tan ansiado hogar; Al lugar donde comenzaremos con nuestra nueva vida, juntos los dos .Entonces recuerdo que ya no somos dos y que tú lo desconoces. Me acerco a tu oído mientras pongo tu mano en mi estomago y te susurro que este será el hogar perfecto para el bebe que esta en camino. Me sueltas y te volteas a mirarme fijamente a los ojos; me preguntas que si estoy hablando en serio y yo asiento con la cabeza, y hace algo inesperado: Me besas y yo toco el cielo.

Ahora todo va a estar bien, ahora vamos a estar felices los tres por siempre, como debió ser desde la eternidad. Felices, juntos.

_y yo solo quiero entregarme comprenderte cuidarte  
darte mi corazón quiero que llegues  
a ser mi alma y mi intención  
mi vida y mi pasión mi historia de amor  
tú entiendes mis silencios solo tú  
me subes hasta el cielo solo tú  
eres mi alma y mi inspiración._

Ojala que les haya gustado. Espero asi sea un reviewcito chiquitico, o si no, le digo a mi amiga Booh, que con el dolor del alma, mate a un gatito. Si pueden cargar con ese cargo de conciencia... Alla ustedes ; )

Besos Gigantes

Danny!!

* * *


End file.
